dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Calderone Hale
Calderone Hale is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, associated with the story DragonSoul. He is an Ornamented Drakenaer that takes a lesser role in Eris's plans, have only recently been drafted to her side. Recalling the acts he committed in past cycles that led to this, he is reluctant to face Kayle again and instead takes an interest in gaining the trust of Cynthia and Noelle during the 12th cycle, though their alignment bars them against him. Appearance Hale is a tall, relatively well-built blue-scaled Drakenaer, identified as a member of the Ornamented tribe by the ring of black scales on his chest. The most iconic part of his equipment is the ancient and sacrosanct shield Lotan, the only thing he has retained from his hometown, the mountain city of Arkaim. Featuring a silver snake laced through its center, it is a bulwark with the lightness ice and the resilience of steel, and his primary method of attack and defense on the battlefield. Hale is also mildly accomplished at ice magic, as part of his Arkaim heritage, and is not adverse to getting his claws in the fray when in close range. In Hale's default appearance, his hair and the dorsal side of his wings are a dark blue, with parts of his face and the ventral side of his wings colored a lighter blue-gray. He wears a torn long-sleeved formal jacket and dark blue pants, as per the uniform of his past employer from his world. In his first alternate, Dairy King, he keeps the visor, name tag, and ice cream franchise name on his uniform, along with wearing an apron around his waist. Instead of the snake, Lotan now holds an inexplicably long ice-cream cone. Because at Hale's, every day is Sundae. Gallery File:Hale2-NeA.jpg|Dairy King. What flavor will you be having today? File:NeA-Calderone Portrait.jpg|Now with facial hair. Story 8th Cycle 12th Cycle Battle ---- ---- Calderone Hale Cyrosentry – Utilizes ice magic to slow and suppress enemies in tandem with a metal shield that can suspend itself separate from Hale and serve as a focus for attacks. ' ---- Hale is a '''Cyrosentry', combining debilitating freezing magics with his metallic shield to allow it to levitate and move separately from him by the powers of magnetism and superconductivity. Generating electrical current in this way with ice magic also allows Hale to perform position-oriented attacks at angles not expected by his opponent. Hale has slow movespeed on the ground, but is slightly faster in the air, as his wings are developed enough to be useful for short-term gliding. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to Brave Attacks Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode Hale's EX Mode is Superconductor, where he gains increased movement speed, faster cast times for Bulwark and Superior, and his shield gains polarity. When the shield is disconnected from Hale, it emits an electromagnetic field that slowly pulls the enemy towards it, regardless of its position. Hale can activate Reverse Polarity to change the flow of the current and cause the shield to repel the opponent regardless of its position. Polarity's effect is low enough to only marginally affect a running or dashing energy, but will notably pull or push a stationary enemy. Hale's EX Burst is Absolute Zero, in which he begins to cool the entire area, causing the air to become superfluid and converge around the opponent. By pressing the directional arrows in the correct direction to guide the flow of ice and liquid, Hale can cause the entire stage to convert into superfluid, swirling around the opponent and changing phase from ice to liquid and back. A perfect key input causes the flowing ice to bury the opponent in a Quantum Solvent. If the full commands are not inputted, Hale instead casts a current through the superfluid, shocking the opponent. Musical Themes *''Main Theme'': Path of Stone *''World Map Theme'': Chilling Rift *''Normal Battle'': Ruined City Arkaim *''Boss Battle'': Winterfall *''Final Battle'': Rival Battle Themes *''Vs. Cynthia/Taarin:'' Extinction *''Vs. Kayle/Ruriko:'' Schism *''Vs. Noelle/Rodger:'' Unbridgeable Abyss Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Kayle: "There's got to be some good left in you! Can't you see what your side is doing to this world? It can still be redeemed, and so can you!" Hale: "There is no such thing as redemption. Only penance. I can only work as far as my chains will let me, and they are mired in Madness. Hale: "I do not claim a gambit... My only wish... is to see with eyes unclouded by hate." April: "How can you accomplish this when others impose their hatred upon you? Your remorse will not protect you then." Hale: "What will? How can I rid myself of this burden?" April: "You have three options: destroy the one that burdens you, destroy yourself, or destroy this entire world. Personally, I prefer the third, as it's rather absolute. Clean, one might say. We would return to our respective worlds." Hale: "If this world offers no protection, then I have nothing left to protect. This world... this burden... I will help lift it." April: "Excellent." Category:Characters